In cable television and other industries, the insertion of an audio clip into a primary audio stream may be required. Merely by way of example, an audio clip for a relatively short advertisement may be required to be inserted into the audio of a broadcast stream of a live or recorded program or like provided content. The audio of the inserted clip may sound significantly different to the ear of the listener relative to the audio of the primary broadcast stream and the transition from one to the other may be perceptibly dissonant. Although volume levels of the local audio clip and the audio of the broadcast stream may be matched and normalized, this may not cure the above referenced problem with respect to the transitions between the audio of the broadcast and the inserted clip.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system which enables an audio clip to be inserted into a primary audio stream such that a smooth transition as heard by the ear of the listener can be ensured between the inserted clip and the primary audio stream.